


A playlist for the silver linings

by waccharimasu



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anesagi and Ryuu being supportive, Anju Hinami is an alter to Inami Anju (Chika's seiyuu), Based on the song "MY LIST" to you, Basically the end of war lol, Domestic Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Playlist, SOFT AS FUCK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waccharimasu/pseuds/waccharimasu
Summary: Tenn is a bit too shy to actually confess to Gaku, so he's using those song playlist confessions that became trend lately. Because of a song about confessing to someone, with the vibes of warm spring weathers, it is indeed brings warmth to the cold barrier between the two.





	A playlist for the silver linings

**Author's Note:**

> First time joining IDOLiSH7 Flash Bang, and thank you so much for hosting this wonderful event! I got to work together with Zee (@hellozeewee on twitter) for this fluffy gakutenn confession fic! I hope you all enjoy!

"God, it's freaking cold today," a low grumble came out from the silver-eyed 22-year-old, for the fifth time of the day

"It can't be helped... Winter's taking its end a bit late this year..." his fellow brunette teammate calms him down

It's on the end of February, currently. It's supposed to be not cold already, since the sun is already peeking out from the thick, dull clouds that brings winter to Tokyo, this year, radiating somehow warm rays across the streets.  
  
But, the mood of one Yaotome Gaku doesn't change at all. Ryuu can only sigh when he sees both Tenn and Gaku weren't in a good mood today. Like, it's the _usual_? They always has some friction that can cause wildfire, if Ryuu doesn't prevent in.

"And why I forgot to bring my coat today?" Gaku facepalms, as they wait for the photoshooting done, sitting in one of the garden benches

"You looked rushed today, Gaku... Are you sure you okay?" Ryuu asks him again

Apparently, he nods. He then stands up, and takes his belongings while on it, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm gonna be off for the next schedule."

He snatches the coat that is draped on the end of the bench's headboard. He looks utterly pissed because of the weather today, and now he is walking to the car that is gonna taking him to the next thing on his schedule.  
  
Tenn who is just finishing his photoshoot looks around for something. But, he notices the coat was missing from the bench besides Ryuu.

"Oh, Ryuu, did Gaku takes my coat?" the magenta-eyed center asks

"That was your coat, Tenn? S-Should I call him and return it—?"  
  
Tenn shooks his head as he says, "That's fine. Let him take it for the day."

Though he doesn't want him to know because he stored something quite personal in the pocket of his coat. Surprisingly, the coat is big enough to actually to be worn someone higher than him, and he guessed that he have to wait until night to be reunited with his coat.

Meanwhile on the way to Gaku's next schedule, which is attending someone's _niconama_ as a guest, he felt this coat is somehow fixes his bad mood for today.  
  
' _is this... one of the staff's coats...?_ '

He then proceeds to sniff the neutral-colored clothing, and it smelled like strawberries and blossoms that has a mysterious trail. He knew who's the one that wears this kind of perfume and this coat. That one youth. But for now, he doesn't care about it.

Meanwhile, Ryuu and Tenn were having the rest of their day off, so they decided to walk back towards the agency's building, of course save with their disguise. Surprisingly, Ryuu is silent for today.

"So, the coat that Gaku took is yours, right? Did you not intended to take it back?" Ryuu asks

"Of course not. I didn't keep anything there, I'm glad I didn't left my wallet and phone there," Tenn answers, completely OK with the situation that he might be shivering cold by this weather

A small sneeze came out from the magenta-eyed youth. Ryuu immediately says, "Do you need to wear a coat? Here, take mine instead?"   
  
"I'm fine, Ryuu. Let's head back immediately."

* * *

"Good afternoon, everyone! And welcome to Appare-nami! We're back with the usual, with me Anju Hinami, and today's guest is someone you would've expected to be here today!"  
  
"Good afternoon. I'm TRIGGER's Yaotome Gaku, I'm looking forward to this," Gaku greets while he nods a bit

Hinami, the program's host then says, "Thank you for coming even if you have a tight schedule, moreover coming to this _niconama_ program."

"No, I should thank you for inviting me here. Attending _niconama_ is a lot harder for me recently since we've got a lot of hectic schedule," Gaku chuckles a bit

"Since we've told our fans that we were expecting a very special guest this week, they have submitted so many letters and most of them are for you!" Hinami happily says, as she takes out letters of many sizes and colors

The two of them reads the letters from fans and answers it, alongside with some desired fanservice for the viewers, like _duh_ he is the number 1 man to be embraced. Even Hinami herself is a lot enthusiastic having the silver-haired man as her guest.

"So, Yaotome-san, did you have a song or playlist reccomendation you liked recently? We've loved to hear some from you!"

Gaku then takes out an ipod from the pocket of his blazer, which Tenn immediately has his eyes widened. He has lefted his ipod on his coat, the one that Gaku took from the photoshoot. Ryuu notices it, and then he asks.

"Tenn, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing---"

Gaku then turns it on and has some several playlist saved into it, of course there were a playlist dedicated for TRIGGER, some idle songs from idols and singers that he recognized. He eyed on one song, which has a very cute name.

"MY LIST to you...? I don't know, this song gives me some laidback lyrics, and they were easy to listen..." Gaku said, and he was kind of confused

Hinami's strawberry-red eyes widened. "Ah! It's one of my group's songs! Yaotome-san, I didn't know you listen to these kind of songs?"

The host then plays the song. Though it may be still in winter, but this song brings the winds of warm weather into their surroundings. Well, it starts with some cute lyrics about confessing their love through a list they made. Well, Tenn made it with a playlist for him.

_ **When I stay quiet it's because I can't say it,** _

_ **I'll show you this list, and try acting a bit spoiled** _

_ **My lover who I'll meet some day, don't be shocked** _

_ **"MY LOVE"...where will we meet?** _

' _It has this song... On a playlist that were named after me... I wonder Tenn has feelings for me._.. '

After quite some time, the song ends. Hinami looks at the time and an hour already passed. "Ah, it's time for closing! Yaotome-san, thank you for coming here! Also, please take this!"

A small box of chocolate, wrapped in an orange ribbon was shoved into Gaku's hands. Hinami's cheeks gone red when she gave that, and he immediately realizes it is a Valentines' chocolate.

"O-Of course, y-you and the rest of TRIGGER c-can eat it t-together---! The staff sent this as a gift of thanks!" Hinami immediately blabbers out,

Gaku nods. "Thank you, Anju-san and the staff of Appare-nami. Make sure to continue to watch the _niconama_ program for every Monday and Friday."

"So, that's all. See you all at Monday, and..."

"_Appare_!!" both Hinami and Gaku points a finger out, signalling the program's signature pose

* * *

The moon peeks out from the thick clouds at this seemingly cold weather. Gaku came back from the _niconama_ broadcast, already tired, needed some sleep. However, he is still listening to the songs that is on that playlist on the ipod.

A playlist with the four kanji of his name, Yaotome Gaku. Most of them were songs with hidden meanings like love and confessing their feelings, also gratefulness of someone besides them. Until, the owner of the Ipod arrives at the scene.

"You noticed it, huh?" Tenn speaks to start off, causing the other to turn off the music and removes the earphones

He _hmph-ed _a bit before said, "So, it was yours then? Like you dropped it and forgot about it. Thought that it was one of the staff's coats---"

"—Gaku, I-I—"

After a bit of silence,

"I have feelings—for... you..." the two speaks in unison

Immediately the two's face dusted in a shade of pink.

"O-Of course that was a nonsense---" the magenta-eyed center quickly blabbers

"Yeah, agree with you," the leader agrees

The two then become silent, mostly because they didn't get to calm their heart beating, like rapid beats from a drum solo. The song still plays in the ipod, clearly heard from the earphones.

** _Let me hear that you love me all the time_ **

  
** _Don't you want to say it?_ **

  
"F-Fine. I left my coat in purpose. I wanna tell this odd feel that I felt when I'm around you, Gaku. Do you happy now--?"

"Heh... As expected from you, Tenn. Turns out you're a bit mushy when it comes to love, right?" of course, his feedback will be cocky

"Shut up. You should be grateful that you might be the one that I let this side---!"

In a swift motion, Tenn suddenly lifted up, bridal style. That sudden motion immediately brings the redness into his face, and of course he's now face-to-face with the leader himself, more like romantically.

"Well then, I don't mind being together with you," Gaku grins, and the result is Tenn is burying his face into his sweater's sleeves.

From the other side of the door, Ryuu and Anesagi is hearing the whole conversation. Of course Anesagi can't hold all of their excitement about first-love confessing, especially from Tenn towards Gaku, because duh, they always picks up a fight everytime.

"I'll buy some booze for tonight and have a toast for them--!" Anesagi happily said

"Thank god Tenn and Gaku finally make up..." Ryuu sighed in relief, thinking that the days come after this might be a little more interesting.


End file.
